


A Pemzin Fanfic

by allywonderland



Series: The Legend of Korra Shipping Fics [14]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 23:12:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/603116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allywonderland/pseuds/allywonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Short shipping fic, written on Tumblr, archived here.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Pemzin Fanfic

            "Tenzin."

            "Tenzin."

            "Tenzin."

            "Tenzin."

            "Tenzin."

            " _What_."

            Tenzin sat up and tried to look worried before he was even awake.

            Pema was still beside him, and then she said, "I think I want a custard tart."

            Tenzin heaved a heavy sigh and rubbed at his eyes.

            "Also I think the baby's coming."


End file.
